She Was Struck Down
by SnixxxSmythe
Summary: So basically Santana got pregnant after Smooth Criminal. Set during season three. Rated T for now, but I might have to change it to M at some point.
1. Chapter One

_**A/N: Hey! I'm Emmy, and I started writing fics, like, today. So I hope this is good, and please review, it would be a big help!**_

Santana stared at the little stick in her hand.

She should have said something, when he didn't pull a small, square-shaped package out of his wallet or his pants. But in the heat of the moment, and because her mouth was blocked by his, she didn't. And it was the biggest mistake she had ever made.

She was pregnant.

And not just with some random guy's baby, that would have been a lot easier.

She was carrying the child of the person she loathed more than anyone.

Santana was pulled out of her thoughts by her mom, calling from downstairs. "Sweetheart! Quinn's at the door! Should I send her upstairs?"

She didn't reply, wanting to hide the shock in her voice.

Santana had completely forgotten that she had invited her best friend over for a girls night. Even though all she really wanted to do was cry on her bed alone, she couldn't just send Quinn home now.

She looked at the pregnancy test one more time, just to be sure, and then put it down and exited her bathroom.

Quinn was already sitting on her bed, and smiled when Santana walked into the room.

"Hey!" she said excitedly, while she stood up and hugged her. Santana didn't hug back. She just stood there, tears still pooling in her eyes.

Quinn backed out of the hug and looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

Then Santana burst. She fell into her friends arms, and sobbed hysterically, tears finally streaming down her face. Quinn jumped a little, but then just held her tight, letting her best friend cry into her shoulder. "Shh," she soothed. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

A few minutes later, when Santana was done crying into Quinn's shirt, they sat down on the bed slowly. "Okay," Quinn began, "do you want to tell me what happened?"

Santana stood up and walked into the bedroom. She came back with a small object that Quinn recognized immediately. She took it, and looked at the two little lines on the test.

"Oh, honey."

Santana finally opened her mouth. "I just found out."

"But… you're-" "A lesbian? With Brittany?" Santana interrupted.

"Smart," Quinn finished. "And those other things, too, but I of all people don't really feel like I have the right to lecture you about cheating."

Santana nodded.

"Who is he?" That was the question Santana had wanted to avoid.

"You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do," Quinn said. "I really do. Even though he's an annoying ass, I couldn't have gotten through my nine months without Puck."

"You don't think I can get through this without him?" Santana snapped. "You don't think I'm strong enough?"

"No," Quinn responded calmly. That shut Santana up. "No one is."

Santana sighed. "Fine. It's Sebastian, okay?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows at her.

"Don't look at me like that, I know, he's gay." Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, it's just… you hate him." "I think that's sort of why it happened."

"Oh." They sat in comfortable silence for a while. A minute later, Quinn spoke up. "You have to tell him, at least." "I know," Santana said.

After that, they made a plan to go to the Lima Bean the next day to see if he was there.


	2. Chapter Two

Santana was standing in front of her mirror checking if her make-up was looking all right when the doorbell rang. She sighed and went downstairs to open it before her mom could, knowing it was Quinn.

"Hey," she greeted. "Hi. You ready?" Quinn was wearing a long-sleeved dress covered in flowers, with dark leggings and black boots.

"No, of course not," Santana responded. "But let's do it."

Quinn nodded and let Santana grab her leather jacket, that was a lot warmer the it looked, before heading towards her car and driving to the Lima Bean.

Sebastian scratched his head carefully, trying not to ruin his hair. Latin is impossible, he agreed with himself. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. He had to kill this test, he just had to.

"Hey." It was suprising to hear her say that, because she didn't call him one of the names she had the ability of coming up with in two seconds. But he'd still recognize her voice out of anywhere.

"What do you want, Annie?" He sighed. He had to admit, he hadn't been able to get Santana Lopez out of his head since last January. What had gone down after that duel, had been one of the most mind-blowing things to ever happen to him.

"Look at me when you're talking, Smythe." He finally looked up, and saw her face. A few memories flashed through his head at the sight of her. A pretty blonde that he remembered vaguely was standing next to her with a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Well? What is it?" He was starting to lose his patience.

She layed a hand on her stomach, and looked at him.

"No."

"Yeah."

And then Sebastian panicked. He stood up, grabbed his bag and ran. Thousands of new problems were trying to make his brain explode, while he ran to his car, got in and shut the door. He dropped his head against the dashboard and let the tears stream over his cheeks, more out of panic than out of sadness or anger, because he didn't feel either of those yet.

What was he going to do?

"So that went well," Santana said, and let out a sigh.

"He forgot his books," Quinn brought up. Damn it.

"I assume now you're going to tell me that I need to go after him?" "Well, I was, but you seem to have figured it out," Quinn answered. "Go."

"Fine." Santana picked up the two books and the little notebook. "Ooh, Latin," Quinn pointed out. "Fancy."

Santana rolled her eyes and walked towards the exit Sebastian had just left through. I can do this, she thought. I can. Right?

Sebastian had finally gotten himself together. He was about to start his car to drive back to Westerville when someone knocked on the passenger side window.

He sighed, and opened the door. Santana was standing there, apparently cold, because she was shivering slightly.

"What?" Sebastian snapped. "Came to ruin my day slash life some more?"

"Okay, first of all: this isn't my fault," Santana bit back. "And you forgot your stupid Latin books."

Sebastian perked up. He wanted to insult her, but those books were expensive and his dad would yell at him if he lost them somehow. So he had to say: "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Santana sounded just as suprised as he was at the friendly comment.

"So… anything else?"

"Well, besides the fact that your child is growing inside of me, no."

"You're freezing." Sebastian gestured for her to come inside, and she hesitantly did.

After she slammed the door shut behind her he couldn't help but ask.

"Are you keeping it?"

"I think so," Santana answered. "I don't think I can do it, you know. Getting an abortion. I don't know why, I just can't."

And then something switched inside Sebastian Smythe. "Then we're going to get through this," he said suddenly.

"We?" She almost sounded scared, like she expected him to say that he was joking. But he wasn't joking. "Yeah. We." He smiled. She smiled, too. And just for a second, everything was okay.

 _ **A/N: Hey people! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and I want to thank**_ _ **Lledou**_ _ **,**_ _ **SebtanaKlaine**_ _**and**_ _ **Doodle91xxx**_ _**for their reviews, they really motivate me to keep writing! And of course I just want to thank everyone who's read this so far. Also I wanna ask you all something: who else do you want to be recurring in this story? Do you want to meet the parents? Kurt? Blaine? The Warblers? Tell me! And also, how often do you want me to post? I also have lots of school and stuff, so what's enough for you?**_

 _ **Xoxo - Emmy**_


	3. Chapter Three

It was, as before every Warbler meeting, complete chaos in the common room.

"Okay, settle down," Sebastian tried, but it wouldn't work. Thad was laughing loudly at something Trent just said, who didn't seem to understand what was so funny. He had probably just said something that sounded very sexual, and hadn't even noticed it. Typical Trent. Some Warblers were just running around, and on one of the couches Jeff was in his usual spot in Nick's lap.

David, the only calm boy in the room, came up to him. "Let me," he said, and put his hands around his mouth.

"YO!" Suddenly, all the noise stopped and everyone looked at David and Sebastian.

Sebastian patted him on the shoulder thankfully and gestured for him to sit down, as well as the other Warblers.

"Okay guys, welcome to our annual regionals song nomination. If you have any ideas, please raise your hand."

"We have got to do an Avril Lavigne song!" Jeff immediately yelled. "Okay first of all," Sebastian started, "raise your freaking hand. And second, I would prefer to do songs with as few curse words as possible, which means that Avril is a no go." Jeff pouted, but remained silent. Then Thad raised his hand. "Yes, Thad?"

"I think we should do Billie Jean." Sebastian choked on air. "It's a fun song, it's MJ so everyone loves it, and we could make a perfect choreography to it." All the others nodded.

"No," Sebastian said a little too loud. "It's too cliché."

"Why," Nick laughed. "It's not like you accidentally get a girl pregnant every day."

Everyone laughed, except for Sebastian. "Dude, what's wrong?" David looked genuinely worried for his friend.

Sebastian let out a shivery sigh. "Nevermind," he said. "but I don't think we should do MJ for regionals. You all know why." Everyone nodded, but Thad still seemed pretty suspicious. "Okay," Sebastian clapped his hands, "anyone else?"

Later that day, Sebastian was sitting on his bed in his dorm, researching the costs of an ultrasound. "Hey, s'up?" Thad, as his roommate, walked into the dorm.

Sebastian slammed his laptop shut so fast his hand was a blur. "What," Thad laughed, "were you watching porn or something?" "Yes?" Sebastian tried, but he knew it was useless. Thad knew him too well. "Dude, you're lying. I'm not stupid." Sebastian sighed, and gestured for his best friend to come over to him. When he was standing behind him, he slowly opened his laptop so that Thad could see all the open Wikipedia pages and health websites. "Dude." Thad's jaw almost hit the ground. "This is impossible. Who is-" and then a "ping" interrupted him, and Sebastian clicked open his Facebook.

 **Santana Lopez:** _I found out when I should feel him/her kick. Hope he/she won't keep me up when it happens._

Thad closed his mouth. "Nevermind," he said. "Damn. I've met her, she's really fucking fine. But, I thought you were gay."

"I am, okay?" Sebastian snapped. "It was a one-time thing, and it's not gonna happen again."

"Okay," Thad nodded unsurely. "Good that you're helping her get through it. What are you gonna do when it comes?"

Sebastian opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He'd been thinking about that, and he was sure that she had too, but they hadn't really discussed it yet. "I-" he stopped, "We don't know yet. All we know is that she's not getting an abortion. So I dunno, maybe we'll put him or her up for adoption or something." "How long ago did it happen?" Thad asked calmly. That was the nicest thing about Thad, Sebastian thought. He never panicked. "About five weeks ago." "Okay. Good that she found out so quickly."

Another ping.

 **Santana Lopez:** _Hello?_

He quickly typed a reply.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** _Good. How long? I found out another ultrasound can cost between 100 and 1000 bucks, depending on where you get it. Also, someone else just found out…_

 **Santana Lopez:** _What who_

 **Sebastian Smythe:** _Just Thad. He's my best friend. I guess it's fair that my best friend gets to know, because Quinn knew before me. He won't tell anyone._

He looked up at Thad. "You won't, right?"

Thad looked almost shocked that that was even a question. "No! Of course not! Man, you're my best friend."

"Good." Sebastian sighed.

"Ping!"

 **Santana Lopez:** _Good point. It's a pretty open number of weeks, they could already see movement at the next ultrasound, which we should get in a few weeks btw, but I'll start feeling him/her in between 16 and 22 weeks into the pregnancy. If it happens later than that something might be wrong._

 **Sebastian Smythe:** _Okay. Do you know when we can find out the gender?_

 **Santana Lopez:** _Not yet._

Then Thad spoke up. "In between about eighteen and twenty weeks."

Sebastian looked at him for a while, surprised. "Thanks, man."

 **Sebastian Smythe:** _It's in between 18 and 20 weeks._

 **Santana Lopez:** _How did you find that out so quickly?_

 **Sebastian Smythe:** _Thad knew for some reason._

 **Santana Lopez:** _Oh. Cool. Keep him around :-)_

Sebastian smiled and looked up at Thad.

 **Sebastian Smyhte:** _I will._

 _ **A/N: Hey! So that was a pretty long chapter. Everyone thank you for your reviews. Also**_ _ **Lledou**_ _ **, here's some Warblers and even a little Niff! I was actually hoping someone would ask for the Warblers! So everyone, I hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas, please review, I need you guys! Xoxo - Emmy**_


	4. Chapter Four

Santana sighed. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought about what exactly they were going to do when the baby would come. They could let someone adopt her, but she remembered how hard that had been for Quinn, and she didn't really want to go through that. And, Santana thought, of course there was the option of raising him or her. But the question was: could she?

She stood up and began pacing back and forth through her room, when a small sound came from her laptop. She sighed, sat back down and grabbed it.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** _I've been thinking about what we're going to do when he or she comes._

Santana smiled, relieved she wasn't the only one.

 **Santana Lopez:** _Me too. You interrupted my worrying._

 **Sebastian Smythe:** _You're welcome ;-)_

Santana thought for a second. She really didn't want to discuss this over Facebook.

 **Santana Lopez:** _Wanna come over?_

 **Sebastian Smythe:** _Look, Santana, I'm not really sure what I'm looking for with you._

What? Santana read the message she sent and then realized how suggestive it sounded.

 **Santana Lopez:** _Oh my god that came out completely wrong that is NOT what I meant_

 **Sebastian Smythe:** _Oh. Okay._

 **Santana Lopez:** _What I meant was, can you come over to my place because I don't want to talk about this over FB._

 **Sebastian Smythe:** _Sure! Right now?_

 **Santana Lopez:** _Cool. By the way, if I wanted to hook up, I would have used something less cheesy than "wanna come over"._

 **Sebastian Smythe:** _Haha, I probably could have figured that out with the amount of knowledge I have on you, miss Lopez. See you in 10._

 **Santana Lopez:** _Bye, Sebastian._

Santana closed her laptop slowly and smiled. Then she realized that she was smiling, and shook her head. No. Santana Diabla Lopez, you can't smile right now. You're pregnant and everything sucks, so why are you smiling? She asked herself. "I don't know," she said to no one in particular. Then she checked her texts and saw a few from Quinn.

 **Quinn Fabray:** _We should make a chat group for people who know about the baby ;-)_

 **Quinn Fabray:** _We could share info easier._

Santana laughed out loud at that. She quickly responded:

 **Santana Lopez:** _lol, u sure that's a good idea? I mean, it seems so ridiculous, like we're doing a school project together. And there's only 4 people anyway._

Quinn seemed to have been waiting for an answer, because she responded immediately.

 **Quinn Fabray:** _Well, I'd still like to meet this "Thad" person. He seems okay._

 **Santana Lopez:** _He is. He's very good looking, too. And V-Day is next week._

 **Quinn Fabray:** _My point exactly. I wanna see what he's like. A Warbler is always good XD_

 **Santana Lopez:** _XD true_

Santana's head jerked up when the doorbell rang. She started to run downstairs, when she realized how eager she was to see Sebastian. So she quickly calmed herself, because she didn't even like this guy. She didn't.

Still, when she opened the door and saw him smiling at her, she returned the gesture.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They stood there for a while, just looking at each other. It reminded Santana of their first stare-off, only this time she didn't feel any of the hate, and it was freezing. Oh, crap, it _was_ freezing.

She quickly let Sebastian in, and closed the door behind him.

Sebastian himself wasn't cold anymore, not at all actually. On the contrary, he was feeling weirdly warm inside while looking at Santana. Maybe the warmth had just come out of the house when she opened the door. Oh, who am I kidding, Sebastian thought to himself. He quickly shook his head and took off his coat.

Santana was extremely glad that her mom wasn't home. Yes, so that they could sit in the living room, but also because she didn't want to answer questions like; 'Hey, Santana, why are you going upstairs with your nemesis?'

"I want to keep it."

Santana looked around for a second, making sure it wasn't some ghost that had said that. There was no one else in the room. Just Sebastian.

"What?!" She didn't know what to say. Waves of shock, confusion and… happiness were going through her head? Happiness? No. Wait, what? She blinked a few times and sat down on the couch. Sebastian sat down next to her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I probably startled you." "You think?" Santana snapped. God, why was she always so mean?

"I just don't think I can let him or her go, you know? I've been thinking about this for days now." That was true, but he'd made the decision a minute ago. When he'd looked into Santana's eyes. And while looking into them right now, he could see how much she wanted to agree with him.

"Well, you can't raise a baby alone," Santana said. "That's not what I meant," he answered.

"We're not dating."

"Who says we have to date? Why would we have to be in love to raise a baby?"

Well, you are, a voice in Sebastian's head said. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything," Santana sounded offended.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I was talking to myself."

"O… kay?" Santana giggled, and then remembered the seriousness of the situation.

"So, less than a month ago we were nemeses, and now you want to raise a baby with me?"

"Pretty much," Sebastian answered. "I don't know why either. I just know that I don't want to lose my child, and that we're actually a lot alike." Santana smiled at that, because it was true.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Now it was Sebastian's turn to not believe what he was hearing.

"Okay."

Santana put her head on Sebastian's shoulder. And once again, everything was okay.

Maribel Lopez gently closed the door behind her, cutting off the wave of cold that had come in with her. Then she heard her daughter talking to someone. She opened the door, interested in who her tough Santana was being so nice to.

 _ **A/N: Wow, that was long. I hope the cliffhanger was okay, please tell me what you think. I have to go, I hope you enjoyed! Bye! Xoxo - Emmy**_


	5. Chapter Five

Santana let out a small moan. Sebastian was softly nibbling on her ear, while whispering sweet nothings. She let her hands roam all over his chest. They were on Santana's bed, and Sebastian had somehow managed to take off his shirt without taking a break from kissing her. "Je t'aime," he whispered into her ear. "Te amo," she answered quietly. They did. They loved each other so much.

All of a sudden a loud crying interrupted their little private session. Sebastian sighed. They both got up and ran to the nursery. The little boy was screaming and tears were streaming out of his eyes. "Shh, it's okay," Santana tried to soothe, and she picked up the baby, but he didn't stop.

Her dad ran in suddenly and started screaming about how stupid she was for making such a mistake. Then slowly, he morphed into someone else. It was Kurt, and he was yelling about how disgusting she was for falling in love with such a horrible person. He changed again, and then the faces just kept coming. Quinn, abuela, Brittany, who was crying histerically, and then finally, her mom. She just ran over to Santana and started shaking her. "Snap out of it! Wake up! Santana, come on!"

Santana Lopez sat up straight in her bed. "Oh, honey," a voice said next to her. Her mother was holding her hand and looking at her with worry in her eyes. "Mamá," she sighed, "thank god."

"Did you have a nightmare again?"

Santana's mother knew about the baby now, and she had calmly listened to her when she had explained, Sebastian adding something every now and then. In the end, she had nodded and given her daughter a big hug. Then she had told Sebastian that he was welcome in her home anytime. And Santana couldn't be more relieved.

"Yes," Santana answered, "and padre was there."

Dr. Lopez had left Santana and her mom when she was 12 years old, because he had slept with another woman, and her mamá got angry. Santana had only seen him once after that, when she came out as a lesbian. He had hit her. But her mother had grown stronger, and hit him back. And both didn't want to see him anymore, obviously.

"Mamita, you know that if he lays a finger on you, I will kick that bastard's ass, right?"

"I know, mamá. It's just so scary to think that I'm going to raise a baby in a little over eight months."

"Well," her mom started, "today is the day to forget about it for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked, confused.

"Regionals, bebé. Did you really forget?" Of course! Santana facepalmed herself and jumped out of bed. "What time is it?" she asked, while hurriedly pulling a blood red dress over her head.

"Honey, calm down, it's only eight a.m. You have four more hours before you have to be at school for rehearsals."

Santana sighed. She was worried about regionals, even after all of the pretending to hate the father of her baby, she felt like she didn't have the heart to be mean to him any longer. Even if it was a lie. Then she realized she had less time than she thought.

"I'm meeting Seb, Quinn and Thad at the Bean in an hour. We have to discuss where I'm getting my upcoming ultrasounds, and Thad and Q have been arguing over it for a week now."

Santana's mom smiled. She was so proud of how her bebé had been handling the whole situation, and, as a mother, the way Sebastian stared at Santana when she wasn't looking made everything obvious.

"Well, the you better go do your makeup. I assume you're having breakfast there?"

Santana nodded. "Thad says I'm crazy for not trying their chocolate muffins, and I'm starting to crave sweets and stuff. Am I early with that?"

"Not at all," her mother answered, "I had them before I even found out I was pregnant."

Santana laughed, then smiled, because she knew how lucky she was to have a mother like she did.

"Wow, we're early." Thad pointed out, while he and Sebastian walked into the Lima Bean. "How did we get here so fast?"

"Ehm, by car? We left early on purpose, so that we could claim the couch in the corner."

"You didn't tell me that!" "No, because you wouldn't have agreed to it."

"Exactly! I don't want to be here first!" Thad snapped.

"Dude, you aren't going to impress Quinn by being later than her," Sebastian teased.

"Oh, and you think Santana has a thing for people that arrive ten minutes earlier?"

"Hush, you." Sebastian rolled his eyes, but smiled, too. Thad was the only one he had admitted his affection for the woman that was carrying his child to, and he was glad that his best friend hadn't given him the "but you're gay" lecture. They had known each other far before Sebastian transferred to Dalton Academy, and Sebastian was grateful for it.

They got their coffee, and sat down at the large couch in the corner of the coffee shop.

"Dude." Thad poked Sebastian in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ouch, man, what the-" Sebastian suddenly choked on his coffee. Santana had just walked in, with that classic sway in her hips, wearing a blood red, tight, _very tight,_ blood red dress that ended a little above her knee. And she looked hot.

"Hey guys," Santana sat down opposite Sebastian.

"Hey Santana," Thad said a little too loudly, "how are you?"

Sebastian was still way too stunned to speak.

"Um, fine?" She had obviously noticed how weird he was acting. "Are you okay?"

All of a sudden Sebastian bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Thad asked, raising both of his eyebrows.

"Are you okay? That's the first way you phrase it?" Sebastian coughed and regained his balance. Santana was giggling now, too, because she had realized the reference to the MJ song.

"I still have no idea what's going on," Thad sighed. Quinn came back from the counter with two cups of coffee, apparently they had missed her coming in. She mouthed the word 'duel' to the Warbler, and sat down next to her best friend. "One iced latte for San."

"Oh, god, thank you." Santana took an enormous gulp of the drink, a bit of it remaining on her upper lip.

"You have a coffee moustache," Sebastian pointed out.

"Oh my god," Santana exclaimed, hurriedly wiping her mouth with her hand. Crap, now there was coffee on her hand. Sebastian quickly handed her his paper napkin, which she took gratefully. What he didn't tell her is that she looked adorable. They smiled at each other for a while, their friends starting their own conversation in the meantime.

"Oh, San!" Thad exclaimed suddenly, all heads turning to him. "Your muffin," he explained, handing the snack over to her. Santana, this time more careful, took a small bite. "Wow. Okay, you're right, this is amazing."

Thad nodded, satisfied with her reaction. "I know," he smirked.

"Anyway, guys, the ultrasound." Quinn clapped her hands. "I still think you should go to the hospital." Thad rolled his eyes, and the discussion started.

"Here we go again," Santana and Sebastian exclaimed in unison, then let out a laugh.

After a few minutes, they had finally agreed with Quinn, because hey, she had a lot more experience. They were talking about the coincidence that there were two blind black R&B legends (Thad insisted that it was the Illuminati) when Santana checked her watch.

"How is it eleven thirty already? We have rehearsal at twelve," she told Quinn.

"You're rehearsing for six hours straight?" Sebastian asked.

"We're having trouble with the opening number," Santana explained. "So we have to go."

"Can't wait to see what song you're going to kill. I hope it's not too sad."

"Of course it isn't sad," Quinn answered, "we're trying to encourage Dave, not make him cry." She rolled her eyes playfully. "My point exactly," Sebastian agreed.

"Anyway, we can't be late, so see you tonight. Good luck. Well, good enough to come in second." Sebastian put his signature smirk back on.

Santana fake laughed. "Yeah, bye, honey."

They walked out, towards Quinn's car. "Time to kick some Warbler ass!" Quinn laughed.

Santana joined her. "Yeah. Some Warbler, annoying, way too perfect ass! Do we sound drunk?"

Santana had never told Quinn about her confusing feelings, but her best friend still knew, and that's what made them friends. And right now, friends were what she needed most. And she couldn't wish for a different, dorky, annoying, perfectly imperfect three people to pull through with.

 _ **A/N: Hey people! I have no idea, what this is, but it's way too long, and it makes zero progress in the story. Anyway, next chapter will be regionals, and I'm going to see if I can work some Kurt into it. Please review, you know how much I need you guys! Xoxo - Emmy**_


	6. Chapter Six

"Okay guys, from the top!"

Mr. Schue clapped his hands excitedly, while the New Directions sighed and got back in their starting positions for Fly/I Believe I Can Fly.

Mike usually danced in front of them during rehearsal, as a guide, but now he was walking through the other teens, helping them with their most problematic moves.

After the number ended for the sixth time in a row, they had finally gotten it right.

And now mr. Schue wanted to start on the Troubletones' number.

"Mr. Schue, can we please take a break?" Sugar sighed.

"Yeah, I'm really tired," Brittany added, "we've been rehearsing for like, four hours straight."

"Well, that gives us three more hours to get this song to perfection," Santana said. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" she said, "I want to win. Because we're better than the dancing Blazer Boys, and you know it."

"That's the spirit, Santana! What Doesn't Kill You, let's go!"

The guys sat down to enjoy the girls' moves (besides Kurt and Blaine, who were sitting on the floor, one leaning on the other's shoulder).

And then, at a turn that wasn't even that difficult, Santana felt her foot disappear from under her ankle. She fell to the floor.

"Oh my god, San, are you okay? Brittany ran over to her. "Do you need me to kiss it better?" A wave of guilt ran over Santana. She quickly shook it off and faked a smile. "I'll be fine, thanks Britt."

Her head shot up. Smooth Criminal blasted from her iPhone.

"I'll take it," Kurt walked towards the sound. "No!" Santana called. She knew what name was displayed on the screen, and if anyone saw, she would lose her mind.

"I've got it," Quinn said, putting two and two together, while Brittany slowly helped her girlfriend up from the floor. Luckily, Mike told her it would be gone in half an hour or so.

"Hey," Quinn said into the phone. "Yeah, she's here. I'll give her you backstage, we're sort of in the auditorium with all of the New Directions. No, it's fine. Yeah, one minute."

She turned her head to her best friend. Santana limped over, took the phone from her and quickly disappeared behind the curtains in the back of the auditorium.

"Is she okay?" Kurt spoke up. "Why did she yell like that?"

"She's fine," Quinn answered quickly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but let it go.

"I'm here."

"Oh, hey."

"Hey! What did you call for?" Santana said. Her smile was clearly audible.

"I just wanted to know if you…"

"If I what?"

"Ifyouwantedtogoseeamoviewithme," Sebastian rushed out.

"If I what?" Santana laughed, "I can't hear you, you're talking way too fast."

She heard him sigh, and she raised her eyebrows. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. What I was saying, was if you wanted to go see a movie with me."

"What?" Santana's mouth fell open.

"If you wanted to-" "No, I heard you, I just- I-"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. I have to go."

"No, wait!" Santana panicked.

"Why? You obviously don't want to go."

"I would love to."

"Really?" Sebastian sounded like Christmas had come early for him.

"Really. But you're paying." Santana laughed.

"Okay, awesome! How about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Santana answered excitedly. "Totally. Cool. Great."

"Okay," Sebastian said.

"Okay," Santana said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Santana ended the call, and pressed her phone to her chest. Then, unable to control herself, she jumped into the air.

"OW!" she yelled. She'd completely forgot about her ankle. "Are you okay?"

Quinn appeared from the stage. "What did he want from you?"

Santana looked at her pointedly. "To see a movie with me."

"Oh. My. God." Quinn's mouth fell open. "You said yes, right? Please tell me you said yes."

"Tomorrow night," Santana scream-whispered.

Quinn embraced her best friend tightly. Then, she pulled away. "You can't go tomorrow."

"Why not?" Santana laughed.

"Because you have a date with Brittany tomorrow."

Something broke inside of Santana. She wasn't sure if it was because of Sebastian, or because of Brittany. Britt-Britt. Her best friend. Her girlfriend.

"You have to tell her sometime," Quinn said seriously. "If you don't want to hurt her, the sooner the better."

Santana nodded, a single tear escaping her eye. "I know."

"Hey," a voice said behind her. "What are you guys talking about?"

Santana turned around to the innocent blonde. "Brittany, I have to tell you something."

"Ooh," Brittany whispered, hopping up and down excitedly. "I love secrets."

"It's not a good secret, Brittany."

The girl's smile dropped. "Ow. What is it?"

"I think I'm in love with someone else."

Brittany didn't scream. She didn't sob either. She just walked over to Santana, and put a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"It's okay."

"What?" Santana sobbed.

"It's okay. I could tell. You have this little smile on your face every time someone mentions his name."

"You know who?"

"Of course I do. You two are a lot alike, you know."

Santana smiled. She was really the luckiest girl in the world.

"I know."

"I will always love you, Santana. Because you're my best friend."

"I will always love you, too."

Brittany gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Then, she smiled, and walked back to the front of the auditorium.

Santana wiped the tears off her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt. She felt like a dozen bricks had just disappeared from her stomach. Now what was there to worry about again? She had the best friends she could possibly get, and she was going to raise a child with the boy she had her first date with tomorrow. And finally she wasn't scared to admit it.

Santana Lopez was in love with Sebastian Smythe.

 _ **A/N: Oh my god, I haven't updated in way too long. I'm sorry. Also, still no regionals. It will be here in the next chapter, I promise. So what do you want more of? Warblers? New Directions? Parents? Friends? Tell me, I've been having a little trouble with inspiration lately. I love you, bye! Xoxo - Emmy**_


	7. Chapter Seven

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ohio regionals of the 2012 national Show Choir Competition!"

Santana crossed her arms nervously. She was standing backstage, looking onto the stage from the side. The rest of the New Directions had went to sit down, but she had stayed here, for an understandable reason.

"Hey!"

Santana smiled, and then turned to see Sebastian smiling at her with his real smile. Which she knew very well.

"Hey! How are you?" She asked, hoping he was just as nervous as she was.

"Excited, actually. We have a pretty good song selection if I say so myself. How about you?"

Santana sighed. "I'm freaking out. And I can't even go straight home after this."

"Oh, quit worrying, you're going to kill it. And why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I have the Finchel wedding." she answered. "Finn and Rachel."

"Oh." He nodded understandingly. "Wait, aren't they like, eightteen?"

"Yeah."

An awkward silence followed and then they both burst out into laughter.

"Hey Sebtana, sorry for interrupting your little private affair, but we're on in a minute." Thad walked over to them, tapping his friends on the shoulder.

"Oh," Santana giggled, "go get that second place guys."

Sebastian bumped her shoulder. "Very funny."

"Hey!" Quinn's voice sounded. "You better come sit down, or you won't be able to see them." She smiled at Thad for a second and mouthed him a good luck. After Santana had done the same for Sebastian, they ran around the stage, and the Warblers ran onto the stage.

"Here they are, the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Stand by Lenny Kravitz started, and Santana smiled. This was one of her favorite songs, and she knew that Sebastian had picked it for that reason. Why?

Because the Warblers were the type of glee club to spread their looks all over the audience, to seem more charismatic. But Sebastian was looking at her, and only her. Smiling, even. Quinn elbowed her, wiggling her eyebrows.

Finn stood up, and a girl from the other show choir asked why he was cheering is competition.

"Life's too short," Finn answered. "You should try it, come on!"

Santana followed Finn's example, and so did Quinn. More and more of the audience raised from their seats, and even though Kurt was a little hesitant, he finally stood up too.

At the end of the song, Sebastian stepped forward and told the audience that they were collecting money for Lady Gaga's Born This Way Foundation, so that even Kurt had to clap for them. He was slapping his thigh with one hand, while looking for his wallet with the other one.

Glad You Came by The Wanted followed, one of Quinn's personal favorites. Everyone was clapping and cheering loudly, even the other New Directions.

The boys left the stage and the Golden Goblets hurried on, dressed in Middle-Ages style. They started singing something classic, while Santana and Quinn tried to work themselves out of their chairs.

"Where are you going?" Kurt whispered to them, obviously suspicious.

"Bathroom," Quinn made up quickly. "Yeah," Santana added.

"Oh, okay." Kurt raised an eyebrow as the two girls quickly walked towards the backstage door. There was no bathroom there.

"Oh my god, you guys killed it!" Santana ran up to Sebastian and gave him a quick high five. "Thanks!" Sebastian stared at her for a while, and then he hugged her. He was nervous about it, were they even on hugging level yet? But Santana returned the embrace.

"You used my favorite song," Santana pointed out.

"Yeah, it sort of went with the theme."

After a minute, even though it felt like only a few seconds to both of them, they pulled away from each other. Thad and Quinn were talking quietly in a corner.

"She's blushing," Santana said.

"They're both blushing," Sebastian answered, nonchalantly touching his own cheek to see if he was just as red as his best friend.

"Wow, I didn't realize we'd gotten that far," a recognizable voice said behind Sebastian. "I mean, I know we made up with them and all, but I didn't know we were at the hugging point already."

Sebastian sighed, closing his eyes for a second, then opening them and turning around slowly. Kurt Hummel was looking at them, with a look on his face like he'd accomplished something. "San, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Santana swallowed and followed Kurt to the hallway of the school.

When they got there, Santana immediately received a sharp slap to her face.

"Ow! What the hell, Kurt! Are you crazy?" Santana snapped.

"You're one to talk. What the hell were you doing? The Warblers are the enemy, and all of a sudden you're hugging the worst one? What's wrong with you?" Kurt yelled back.

"I was just trying to be a good sport, Hummel!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. If you wanted to be a good sport, you would have shaken his hand," he said. "Now, what's going on?"

Quick footsteps approached. Quinn and Blaine were both running over to them, looking worried.

"Guys, what's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I was just asking her the exact same question." Kurt gestured to Santana.

Quinn and Kurt started arguing heavily. After a few minutes, she was sick of it.

"I'm pregnant, okay!" That shut them up. An awkward silence followed.

"Oh, that's a valid explanation as to why you're hugging your arch enemy." Kurt sighed.

"It is," Blaine said suddenly. Kurt turned to his boyfriend. "Why?"

"San, can I explain it to him?"

Santana nodded, even though she was afraid of Kurt's reaction.

"He's the father, Kurt."

Another silence.

"That makes no sense!"

"I know, right?" a fifth voice said. Sebastian walked up to them, glaring at Kurt for a second, then giving Santana a worried look. "Why are you holding your cheek?"

"Kurt hit me, it's no big-" Sebastian looked at Kurt and slapped him. "There."

Now two of them were grabbing their cheeks and staring at people angrily.

"But, seriously? You're gay, Santana. Both of you are." It seemed like Kurt was still trying to win an argument.

"We know, all right?" Santana answered. "It just sort of happened. Blaine kissed Rachel once, and you don't seem to be mad at him."

"Of course I was mad at Blaine then!" Kurt put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "But I forgave him, because he found himself back! And besides, he didn't have any consequences!"

"Oh, and that's their fault?" Quinn yelled suddenly. Of course this subject was sensitive for her.

"You think she got pregnant on purpose? You don't even really know how it happened! And you can blame her and judge her as much as you want, but you will never know what it feels like." And she ran towards the other side of the school, where she knew Thad was waiting for her.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. I guess everyone makes mistakes." He smiled, and then his face lit up. "I have an idea. To make this whole thing less suspicious, why don't we have a party with both of the groups? You know, to really seal the friendship."

"Sounds great! Text me about the date." Sebastian answered enthusiastically.

"But you have to tell Brittany what happened," Kurt pointed out, "if she finds out herself it'll crush her."

"She already knows," Santana answered.

Sebastian's head shot up. "What?" He shouted, suddenly alarmed.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you! We broke up, but she said she wasn't mad at me. For some reason."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine."

Kurt spoke up. "We're on in five."

"Oh," Santana smiled, "let's go."

Sebastian had a small smile on his face for the rest of the evening.

 _ **A/N: Hey, I'm back! I hope you didn't think I was gone forever. I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys, as an apology for not updating and as a present. Merry Christmas and, if I don't post before that, a Happy New Year! Xoxo - Emmy**_


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

Quinn was laying in her bed in the Lima Memorial Health Center when she heard a knock on the door.

"Quinn, three friends are here to see you," the over-excited nurse exclaimed.

She nodded, and the nurse opened the door wider. Quinn copied the wide smile from the nurse when she saw who were there.

"Oh my god, you guys! Why didn't you call!"

"Because we wanted to surprise you!" Thad was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and Sebastian and he were both out of their school uniforms. Santana was wearing casual clothes instead of her Cheerios uniform, too.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked, sitting on the edge of Quinn's bed.

Quinn sighed. "I'm okay, I guess. Just worried."

Sebastian smiled at her. "Hey. You're going to walk again. I know it."

Santana nodded. Quinn noticed she was slightly smiling, and even blushing a little, while looking at Sebastian.

"Guys," Quinn said, "could you leave us two alone for a while?"

After the two Dalton boys had exited, Quinn pushed herself up with her arms.

"How did the date go?" she almost yelled. Santana giggled. "Oh my God, Q, it was amazing! We went to see The Hunger Games first, it was amazing, and I promised Seb I'd read the books, you should really go see it as soon as you can. Then we went to this casual diner close to the cinema and the fries were delicious, and then we went to the park and just walked around. And watched the stars for a while." Santana sighed, "It was perfect. You know what, Q? I think you're right. I think I'm really in love."

Quinn yelped, and threw her arms in the air. "I told you so! I knew it! Did you kiss? Please tell me you kissed."

Santana frowned. "No, not yet. Then again, I've kissed him before."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count, it was during sex. It has to be just the kiss to count."

A knock on the door.

"San, we really have to go, we have a reservation at Breadstix, remember?"

"Coming!" Santana called. She looked at Quinn apologetically. "Sorry."

Quinn laughed. "It's fine! Go have fun, and make sure you get that first kiss."

Santana smiled. "Will do." She sort-of hugged her friend, then opened the door.

"I'm staying," Thad pointed out, sitting on the chair next to the bed. Quinn blushed. "Thanks."

 _ **A/N: I'm back again! I keep saying that, sorry. Anyway, I have a small break from school now, so I might post another chapter this week. Sorry this one is so short... Xoxo - Emmy**_


	9. Hate replies

Okay, so I have a small note. I just wrote a new chapter and will post it right after this, but first, I want to answer two guest comments I got and didn't know how to reply to.

Guest: Can you idiot fucktards please get this disgusting straight!Santana the fuck out of the Quinntana tag

First of all, there is no Quinntana tag. The're, a Quinn tag, and a Santana tag. And I used them because I think they're both important characters. You want a Quinntana tag, go to AO3. Second, why does it bother you that it's in the so called Quinntana tag? You can read the summary, so you knew this wasn't Quinntana when you clicked on it. Don't like, don't read. Third, I ship Sebtana. Deal with it. Some people ship Hummelberry. Deal with it. Some people are lactose-intolerant. Deal with it. Just deal with people, okay?

Guest: The straights are at it again! Taking TWO of the few LGBT characters from glee and making them straight! Fucking pathetic.

Okay, first, Glee is a name, you're supposed to spell it with a capital G. But whatever. Real first, _few_ LGBT characters? Heheh. Second, I'm actually not straight (or plural). And I'm sorry if this ship bothers you, but my girlfriend really likes it, so I'm gonna keep on writing. Third, heterophobia isn't less stupid than homophobia. Thank you.

By the way, to both of you, assuming you're not the same person: anonymous hate is so lame.

I'm gonna post the new chapter now.

 **X - Emmy**


	10. Chapter Nine

Loud dance music came out of the house across the street. Sebastian slammed the car door shut behind Santana.

"Is this the place?" he screamed, trying to get over the loud music. "Yes!" Santana yelled back.

They crossed the street and knocked on the door of Rachel's house as loud as possible.

After a minute, Kurt opened the door. Sebastian eyed him for a few seconds and swallowed. Santana elbowed him in the ribs. "Cut it out, jerk," she scolded playfully. Kurt rolled his eyes and moved aside, letting the two in. They entered the basement and looked at the scenario. It was slightly familiar for Santana, she thought, remembering last year.

Rachel stumbled over to them. "Welcome to the second annual Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza!" she yelled, obviously already drunk.

Sebastian leaned over to Santana. "Second?"

Santana laughed. "Yeah, the same thing happened last year. Rachel had her first drink and she and Blaine like, made out. It was really confusing."

Sebastian laughed with her.

A little while later, they all sat in a circle because a very drunk, very adorable Blaine had suggested they play Never Have I Ever.

"Okay," Blaine started, "never have I ever had a threesome."

Puck, Brittany, Santana, Sebastian, Jeff and Nick all drank.

"Yeah," Jeff hiccuped, "that was awesome."

Santana looked at Sebastian with raised eyebrows. He stared at her for a while, then realized what she was thinking. "What? No! It was just two guys from my previous school."

"My turn!" Rachel slurred. "never have I ever had sex with someone, but like, who didn't make sense for my sexual orientation."

Santana saw Sebastian freeze and Kurt smirk. Slowly, the Warbler picked up his glass and took a sip. Santana followed. "Seb, dude, who?" David asked. "Was that recent?"

Sebastian blushed. "That's not part of the game."

"Whatever," Kurt said. "My turn." The smirk was still plastered on his face. "Never have I ever had sex with Santana Lopez."

Santana froze now. Finn, Puck and Brittany all drank without really any shame.

Sebastian had turned completely scarlet by now. Slowly, he picked up his glass and sipped. Then he stood up, turned around, and walked away.

A short period of silence followed, before Puck opened his mouth.

"What?"

Everyone started whispering, except for Kurt, Brittany and Blaine.

Blaine seemed to have lost his drunken behaviour for a second, and turned to his boyfriend. "Not cool, Kurt." He walked over to Santana next, comforting her. "Let's go talk to him." Santana nodded. Kurt stopped them. "You're not even on my side with this?" Blaine sighed. "Look, Kurt, I love you. But that was heartless. Think about it. I thought you didn't believe in outing." Brittany and Puck came over, standing behind Santana. "It's true, dude. That was really awful." Brittany nodded. They followed Blaine and Santana towards the stairs.

"You guys should probably stay here," Santana pointed out. The rest agreed, walking away as Santana went upstairs.

She found Sebastian sitting against the wall in the hallway. "Hey," she said softly. She sat down next to him. "You know, Puck, Britt, even Blaine, they're all super mad at Kurt right now. What he did was really shady."

Sebastian sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Wait, what? _You're_ sorry?"

He looked at her. "I shouldn't have drunk. Now all your friends know, because of me."

"Seb, shut up. It's okay, they're not judging me." she smiled and muttered under her breath "besides Kurt."

He sighed again, and she elbowed him. "No. You are not sitting here for the rest of the night. I won't let you."

"Why not, Santana."

She looked into his eyes and leaned closer to his face, and he closed his eyes. Then, she shook her head and pushed him away. "We can't do this…" a smirk appeared on her face, "without an audience."

Sebastian looked up and smirked too. "You're trying to piss him off."

"Oh, please, he's already pissed off. Let's go." She stood up and pulled him back into the basement, where everyone was glaring at Kurt. Sebastian and Santana smirked as he pulled her in close and kissed her passionately in front of all of the Warblers and New Directions.

For what felt like hours, no one said anything. Then, slowly, Blaine started clapping. Brittany joined in, followed by Puck, Jeff, Nick, and then everyone else. Kurt sighed.

Santana walked up to him. "Happy?"

"No…" he answered. Santana glared. "Because I was trying to make a point, but that was like, really cute…" a small smile appeared on his face. Santana sighed. "I can't stay mad at you."

He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm sorry." "You better be, Lady Hummel." She smiled and walked away, back to Sebastian, who was being congratulated by Puck.

"Seb, can I talk to you?" he turned around. "Yeah, sure…"

She looked at him. "Are we like, a thing?"

He looked back into her eyes. "Do you- do you want to be a thing?"

She blushed almost unnoticeably, but gave a small nod. "I think so."

He sighed happily. "Good. Me too," he chuckled, "gonna make the baby thing a whole lot easier."

A cough sounded behind them. They turned towards the sound, noticing that ever since the kiss, the whole room had been quiet and everyone was still looking at them. It was Jeff who spoke up. "Baby thing?"

 _ **A/N: Here's the new chapter, guys! I can keep apologizing, but I don't know if it's gonna speed up my writing. *laughs nervously* I'll try not to let you hang on this cliff for too long!**_

 _ **XoXo - Emmy**_


End file.
